Electronic power systems typically include one or more power converters controlled by integrated circuits. Some power converters receive an alternating input (e.g., alternating current or AC input) and produce a non-alternating output (e.g., a direct current or DC output). The AC-to-DC rectifiers may introduce frequency harmonics into an electronic system that can have adverse effects, such as the neutral current magnitude of a three phase system being too high, excessive current in power-factor-correction capacitors, failure of system protection circuits, and excessive heating and reduced operating life of transformers and induction motors of the system. The present inventor has recognized a need for improved performance of power converter circuits.